Baby It's Cold Outside
by xHardyxGirlx
Summary: The Marauders, Lily, and their friend Titania try to celebrate Christmas. After a song with Titania, Remus is finally able to tell her his feelings. One-Shot. RemusOC


Hey everyone! I thought I'd get into the holiday spirit with a little Christmas short! A nice little Marauder story for all you Remus lovin girls out there. :) Hopefully you'll enjoy. It's not the best, but it's not terrible, or at least I don't think so. :)

* * *

><p>The sextet of Gryffindors sat in their common room next to the fire place. Seventeen year old Titania Jacobs sat in between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. She leaned her head against Remus' shoulder, earning a look out of the corner of the werewolf's eyes before he smiled and went back to <em>A Christmas Carol<em> by Charles Dickens. Titania then placed her feet in Sirius' lap. He gently draped one of his arms over her legs before he went back to scribbling away on a piece of parchment. No doubt he was working on a new prank for him to do to start off the New Year. Titania turned to look at the love seat and saw that Lily Evans was sitting there reading as well with James Potter's head in her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his hair while he was reading Quidditch Through the Ages for the umpteenth time. Titania shook her head and sighed softly, her head moving only slightly as she turned to see what Peter Pettigrew was doing. He was sitting in the sofa-chair trying to figure out which of the Gryffindors would be the first to move. His eyes darted eagerly from person to person before he blushed a little when he saw that Titania was staring at him. She giggled a bit, earning a look from Remus. She shook her head a moment before she thought about it and stood up. Remus blinked at her a few times as she stood in front of the fire, her hand on her hip as it jutted to the side somewhat.

"Come on, guys! Let's get in to the Christmas Spirit!" Peter looked at her.

"How?"

"Well…we should have a little Christmas party!" She said with a bright smile.

"But it's just the six of us," Peter reminded her. Titania rolled her eyes.

"When has that _ever_ stopped any of the Marauder's before?" A smirk twitched on Sirius' lips.

"She has a point, Wormtail." Peter thought a moment and then smiled, nodding his head happily. Titania turned to Remus, Lily, and James.

"Well?" James looked at Lily, waiting for her answer. Sirius snickered. Titania shook her head and then giggled as Remus hit him on the arm with his book. The youngest Black sibling thought it was hilarious that James was now like Lily's little puppy ever since the two started dating, not that it mattered to Remus and Titania. She sighed gently.

"Remmy!" The golden eyed teenager looked up at Titania from his book.

"Yes, Titan?" She waved him towards her. He sighed and folded the corner of his book before he closed it and approached her. "Yes?"

"Sing with me," she said as she waved her hand and a piano appeared. Everyone blinked rapidly at the sight of the instrument.

"Wh-what? Why would you want me to sing with you?"

"Because no one else is in the Christmas Spirit…I mean, at least you were reading _A Christmas Carol_!" Remus sighed gently.

"Yes alright, Titan." Titania squealed with joy and sat down on the bench of the piano and slowly began to play "Baby It's Cold Outside". She had to admit, she was extremely excited that her long time crush and friend Remus Lupid was going to sing with her and he didn't seem to disagree with her song choice either. This was going to be the most amazing Christmas ever.

"I really can't stay," she sang softly. Remus grinned.

"Baby, it's cold outside," he murmured.

"I've got to go away." Remus repeated himself, his tone never changing. The Common Room and their friends were silent as they sang. "This evening has been-"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," Remus interrupted.

"-so very nice…"

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." Titania chuckled.

"My mother will start to worry."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Remus asked as he began to copy her movements on the piano. She grinned.

"My father will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to the fireplace roar," he said, motioning to the fireplace.

"So really I'd better scurry," she said, making to go. Remus placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." Titania pretended to think.

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more..."

"Put some music on while I pour," Remus murmured as she sat back down.

"The neighbors might think."

"Baby, it's bad out there..."

"Say, what's in this drink?" She asked curiously. Remus looked innocent and ignored her, or so it seemed.

"No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like starlight now," Remus interrupted again, making Titania blush ever so slightly.

"-to break this spell."

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." Titania ran her hand through her hair.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir." Remus grinned.

"Mind if I move a little closer?" He asked, scooting towards her. She sighed a bit.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." Remus grinned.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

"I really can't stay..."

"Baby, don't hold out." Then they both sang," Ahh, but it's cold outside."

"C'mon, baby," Remus seemed to beg.

"I simply must go," Titania said simply. Remus frowned somewhat.

"Baby, it's cold outside."

"The answer is no."

"Ooh, baby, it's cold outside," he said again. Titania sighed somewhat.

"This welcome has been-"

"I'm lucky that you dropped in."

"-So nice and warm…" She finished before Remus looked towards the window as snow fell softly.

"Look out the window at that storm."

"My sister will be suspicious."

"Man, your lips look delicious," Remus murmured, his eyes on her lips. Titania blushed and kept her smile from forming.

"My brother will be there at the door," she continued.

"Waves up on a tropical shore," he said.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."

"Gosh your lips look delicious," Remus repeated.

"Well maybe just half a drink more," Titania said with a grin.

"Never such a blizzard before," Remus said as he looked at the window once more. This time Titania followed his gaze and sighed.

"I've got to go home..."

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there."

"Say, lend me your comb."

"It's up to your knees out there," he repeated, seeming to ignore her as he took her hand.

"You've been really grand."

"I love the way you're holding my hand."

"But don't you see." "How can you do this to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

"Making my life long sorrow," he said, sounding sad.

"At least there will be plenty implied," she interrupted.

"If you caught pneumonia and died."

"I really can't stay."

"Get over that old out."

"Ahh, but it's cold outside," they sang together, grinning. "Baby it's cold outside," they repeated.

"Brr, it's cold..."

"It's cold out there."

"Can't you stay a while longer, baby?" Remus asked her.

"Well...I really shouldn't...alright..." Remus grinned and wrapped an arm around her.

"Make it worth your while, baby," he said, his face going to her neck. Titania giggled.

"Ahh, do that again," she said before she stopped playing the piano.

A laugh escaped Titania and Remus' lips as they moved away from one another and bowed to each other before their friends. Lily was clapping happily and Sirius was wolf-whistling, making Remus shake his head somewhat. Peter and James were looking at them with mouths dropped open. Titania raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"How...what..." James looked at Remus. "I thought you were going to have sex with her on that piano bench," he said honestly. Titania chuckled and Remus blushed lightly and shook his head. Lily smacked his arm.

"James Potter, it's called 'acting,' dear." He grinned a bit.

"I knew that..." Titania shook her head.

"You lot need lives. Now who's next?" Sirius jumped up.

"Do I get to sing a sexy song with you?" Titania laughed somewhat, not noticing Remus tense up.

"I think not, Sirius. We need _Christmas_ songs not _sex_ songs." Sirius pouted cutely before Titania began to play "Let it Snow" which everyone joined in on. About five songs later, Lily was singing Holy Night which was sending most of the boys off to sleep. Titania couldn't help but grin a bit.

"I think," Titania said loudly after Lily finished to wake up the boys. "That we should open a present tonight…" The boys looked quite excited at this aspect. "Lily, pick someone to exchange a gift with." Lily smiled and picked James, making him grin happily. "Remus?" She asked. He looked up at her. "Would you like to exchange gifts with me?" He seemed to hesitate a moment before nodding. Titania grinned happily and then looked at Sirius and Peter. "You two can exchange gifts then." Sirius pouted cutely before he nodded his head and went off towards the tree. The other five followed after him. Everyone sat down around the tree and Sirius handed them the present that they told him to get for them. Lily and James went first. Lily handed him a deep red wrapped box with a gold ribbon wrapped around it.

"Happy Christmas, James," she said as he opened the box. She blushed slightly and sighed softly when James pulled out what she had bought for him. His eyes widened at the tickets to next year's Quidditch World Cup. Everyone thought he was going to faint before he pulled Lily towards him and kissed her passionately. Everyone averted their eyes before James handed her his gift.

"Happy Christmas, Beautiful," he said softly. Lily blushed heavily and looked down at the rectangular box. She blinked and opened it. It was a jewelry box. Her eyes widened and almost popped out of her skull as she gazed at the golden necklace before her. In the center was a small cursive L with an canary diamond on one side of the L and a ruby on the other side, to signify the Gryffindor colors.

"Oh James!" She gushed as she leaned towards him and kissed him happily. The other four grinned and then turned to Sirius and Peter. Sirius handed Peter his gift and grinned as his friend opened it feverishly, wrapping paper flying every which way. One of the pieces landed on Titania's hair and Remus picked it off and she looked at him and smiled before she looked back at the other two as Peter squealed with delight. Inside was a box of assorted chocolate covered cheeses. Peter tossed Sirius his Christmas gift and sat on the couch to nibble upon his treat. Everyone laughed before Sirius opened his gift. He raised an eyebrow at the shirt before him. He turned it to everyone and they all laughed loudly at what was on the front. "Sirius – Style" was on the front with a cartoon on the front, winking at them. Sirius shook his head, but thanked Peter anyway. Remus and Titania looked at one another and grinned. To be honest, no one was really paying attention anymore. Sirius had gone up to put his shirt away, Peter was nibbling away on his present, and Lily and James were snogging happily.

"Well... Happy Christmas, Rem," she said as she handed him his present. He blinked down at the semi large box. He hesitated a moment before opening. He half expected a cheesy wolf-esque gift. Instead it was a briefcase with "R. J. Lupin" near the handle. He grinned at it and then looked at Titania. "Open it," she said. He blinked before opening the brief case. Inside was a photo album. He eyed the album curiously before opening it. He grinned as he flipped through the album. "I've been working on it ever since we became friends," she said honestly as he flipped through old pictures of him and his friends. Then he hit his favorite picture. It was one of her and himself sitting by the lake. Remus had his head in her lap as he read. She was humming softly and running her hands through his hair.

"This is my favorite picture," he said softly before Titania looked over his shoulder. She smiled.

"Yeah...I do love that picture...but I have a different favorite," she said. Remus looked at her oddly before she turned a few pages and he blushed at the sight before him. It was a picture from their fifth year when they were both stuck under the mistletoe. She had full on kissed him on the mouth, making Remus turn the color of the sofa-chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus looked up at Titania and noticed that she was smiling down at the picture. He cleared his throat softly and she looked at him. They realized they were quite close to one another and they both blushed and moved away, muttering a sorry before Remus put out the present that he had for Titania. She smiled and looked down at it. She carefully unwrapped the present, making Remus think he had been sitting there for hours. Her eyes widened as she saw the locket and chain in the box. "Oh Remus..." She pulled out the locket and necklace and slipped it on. She opened the small locket and smiled when she saw a picture of her and Remus from their second or third year making funny faces at the camera. "It's perfect," she said as she looked up at him.

"You're perfect," he said quietly. She blushed heavily.

"Wha...what?"

"You're perfect, Nia..." Titania looked at Remus, wide eyed. He sounded and looked a lot more confident than he did when he first said it. "You've been my friend for so long. You didn't run away and tell anyone when you found out what I was. Instead you became an unregistered animagus with the rest of the guys and you help me through my transformations... You're like my other half. You get me to loosen up when we hang out, you get me to laugh and enjoy life..." Remus trailed off. "I love you." Titania's eyes widened even more.

"Oh Remus..."

"And it's okay if you don't feel the same way... We can pretend like this never happened or..." He swallowed hard. "Or we can see if you ever grow to feel the same way about me."

"Remus are you...?" He grinned.

"What do you say, Titania Jacobs?" She smiled and hugged Remus.

"Of course," she said before she leaned back and looked up. She smiled as she saw mistletoe. She leaned forward and kissed him, much like in their fifth year, but this time, Remus didn't just sit there. Instead, he moved closer to her and kissed her back lovingly. When they broke the kiss, Titania grinned.

"What to go out and play?" She asked, biting down on her bottom lip. Remus' eyes flashed animalistic for a brief moment before he looked around the common room. "...how about we play in here?" He asked with a wolfish grin. Titania's mouth dropped open in mock shock.

"Remus John Lupin, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Remus blinked innocently.

"Just a bit of snogging..." Titania grinned wolfishly.

"And pawing?" Remus smirked and moved towards her.

"If you'd like," he said before she laughed and grabbed his collar, pulling him towards her and down into the pile of wrapping paper and boxes.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it! I may or may not have more holiday ficlets popping up. If you want, lemme know which ones you'd like to see! :)<p>

xoxo,

Sephy


End file.
